<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Lay With You in Love by engagemythrusters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884377">If I Lay With You in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/pseuds/engagemythrusters'>engagemythrusters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Janto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/pseuds/engagemythrusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 sleepy Janto drabbles, all of various degrees of soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Lay With You in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just 10 drabbles I made for the hell of it, cause fuck yeah sleepy Ianto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:</strong>
</p>
<p>Jack got home, took off his boots and coat, and immediately headed to the bedroom. Ianto was in bed already, snoring lightly. Jack slipped under the covers as quickly and quietly as possible, but Ianto still woke up. Or somewhat, anyway. He lifted his head and blinked blearily through the darkness at Jack, then shuffled himself closer. His head found a home in the curve of Jack's neck, and his arm draped over Jack's chest, tucking him in. Jack smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and let Ianto's resumed snores lull him off to a deep and peaceful sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2:</strong>
</p>
<p>The ever-shifting hues from the television were the only thing illuminating the flat. Well, those, and the two bulbs of neon resting just above Ianto's lap. They stared up at Jack and Jack stared back down at them. Jack knew they wouldn't leave unless physically dragged from Ianto, and he also knew that claws could dig in fairly tight when they wanted to. If Jack wanted to be near Ianto, he'd just have to share the desired space.</p>
<p>Unaware of the current predicament, and thus unable to fix it, Ianto snored on. Jack sighed, conceding his loss to the cat.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>3:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ianto had intended for them to watch a film together as a sort of stay-in date, but Jack had passed out in his lap. Ianto couldn't blame him; today had been long, and he'd been killed twice. They'd had to stand under the shower for some time to wash the gore out of their hair.</p>
<p>Ianto brushed his fingers gently through Jack's hair now, marvelling at its soft quality. It was soft, without Jack's usual product in it. Ianto's other hand went to Jack's heart, feeling the steady, reassuring beat.</p>
<p>Jack was alive and well, with Ianto. All was perfect.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>4:</strong>
</p>
<p>Gwen had an early morning, because Rhys had gone off to work at six. Something about fridges going missing. She knew nothing about that, but it did give her the chance to pick up some pastries before work. Torchwood could do with a good breakfast now and again.</p>
<p>When she entered the Hub, the lights were still dim, so she figured she was the only one. But when she walked up the stairs, she found two men curled tightly together on the small sofa.</p>
<p>She set the pastries down on the coffee table and let them sleep. They needed it.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>5:</strong>
</p>
<p>Owen had stepped out of the autopsy room for a breather. Four hours spent making sure Ianto didn't kick the bucket had taken its toll on him. He didn't get tired anymore, not like that, but he could feel mentally exhausted.</p>
<p>After a while, he had to go back to see if Ianto was still stable. But when he looked down to the autopsy room, he found Jack sitting at Ianto's side. His eyes were locked on Ianto's sleeping face, and his hand brushed softly through Ianto's hair. Owen watched, then decided to let Jack have a few more minutes.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>6:</strong>
</p>
<p>Jack had told her was that she was allowed to call him at any time, should she ever have a question about tech. Even at two in the morning.</p>
<p>Mobile balanced between ear and shoulder, she waited until she heard a muffled, "Toshiko?"</p>
<p>"Hi. Sorry, I know it's early but... I'm having an issue fixing the Bekaran scanner."</p>
<p>He helped her out as best as he could, and eventually, she could figure the rest out on her own.</p>
<p>Right as the call dropped, she thought she heard Ianto's voice ask, "Was that Tosh?"</p>
<p>But that was none of her business.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>7:</strong>
</p>
<p>Jack occasionally used the expression "I'll sleep when I'm dead," but Ianto knew that, sometimes, it was really more like, "I'll sleep after I'm dead." The plasmavore hadn't just drained him of his blood--his energy levels had remained low when he'd revived. He'd played it off as slight fatigue for the rest of the mission, but that had been hours ago, and they had returned to the Hub.</p>
<p>Ianto placed his hands on his hips, observing Jack snoozing in his office chair. The least Ianto could do was get him a blanket and finish up his paperwork. So, he did.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>8:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ianto hadn't returned from the Archives by the time Jack had returned with the takeaway. Jack called out for him, in case he was lurking around the kitchenette. When Ianto neither replied nor appeared, Jack grew worried and began searching for him.</p>
<p>Jack eventually found him in the Archives, slumped over on the Archive's cluttered desk, snoring gently. Jack couldn't help but smile. Removing his coat, he moved quietly to the younger man and draped it over Ianto's shoulders. Ianto stirred, but only slightly, then sunk deeper into sleep. Jack pressed a swift, soft kiss to Ianto's cheek.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Ianto."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>9: </strong>
</p>
<p>The cog door rolled back and Jack stepped through, beam wide on his face. The expression slipped gradually as he realised not a single soul was there to greet him.</p>
<p>"Guys?" he called.</p>
<p>He entered the Hub and spotted the husk of a Dalek sitting there. Urgency and terror growing, and he shouted out once more.</p>
<p>"Shut up," came a groan.</p>
<p>Jack bounded up the steps to the desks, only to find Gwen glaring blearily up at him from the sofa, Ianto passed out heavily beside her. He stared at them for a second, then grinned again.</p>
<p>"Can I join?"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>10:</strong>
</p>
<p>A rare thing happened: Ianto woke to the sound of his alarm. Not hours before by the sound of a beeping vortex manipulator, or a ringing mobile, or a thrashing Jack, or one of his own nightmares. No, Ianto had slept through the whole night, until the sun bled through the window and warmed his back. And now he didn't want to move. However, his bodywarmer threatened to leave.</p>
<p>Ianto rolled on top of Jack, closing his eyes again. "Five more minutes."</p>
<p>Jack laughed, then his lips pressed into Ianto's hair. Ianto drifted off again, feeling content, peaceful, and safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LET THEM SLEEP!!<br/>Writing 100 words is hard, so hopefully I did them alright!<br/>Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>